Cup Ramen For My Valentine
by Arialieur
Summary: Hari ini Valentine, dan tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sasuke menerima semua cokelat pemberian para gadis. Lanjutan dari 'Heartbreaker' dan 'Special', tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer : Nama saya jelas-jelas bukan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru  
**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, epic fail TT_TT**

Yep…akhirnya bagian terakhir dari seri Heartbreaker-Special-dan yang ini, edisi valentine dari SasuNaru drabble series *well, yang ini bukan drabble sih, rada panjangan dikit*. Un-beta-ed, jadi semua typo, dan perubahan adegan yang terlalu drastis murni salah saya. Saya juga heran, setelah begadang semaleman di kantor, kenapa saya malah tulis fic ini. Agak terburu-buru penulisannya, but enjoy it anyway.

Happy reading, everybody~

* * *

**Cup Ramen For My Valentine**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Bagi banyak orang, Valentine's Day merupakan hari saat cinta bertebaran dimana-mana. Hari yang merupakan hari kasih sayang, ajang bagi para pemuda-pemudi untuk menyebarkan cinta ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Ajang mereka menyatakan dan dinyatakan perasaan oleh lawan jenisnya. Hari yang diisi dengan kencan romantis, dan terutama, bagi para gadis, menyerahkan cokelat kepada orang yang mereka suka.

Atau begitulah yang bisa Naruto simpulkan dari pengamatan brilliant-nya hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Dengan Kiba yang memamerkan sekotak coklat buatan tangan Hinata pada seantero kelas—yang cukup sial karena tertangkap oleh pencinta anjing itu, atau Gaara yang diam-diam sudah punya rencana makan malam romantis dengan Neji nanti malam (yang ini, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka, sumpah! Siapa yang mengira Neji –si Ice Prince yang sikap dinginnya sering dibandingkan dengan Sasuke—bisa melakukan hal romantis)

Dan, ya, hari ini Naruto merasa kesal. Amat sangat kesal sekali.

Kenapa, katamu?

Bukan, bukan karena hari ini dia tidak mendapat coklat, terima kasih banyak. Naruto menerima beberapa cokelat persahabatan dari Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan guru kesehatan sekolah, Shizune-sensei.

Alasannya tidak jauh-jauh dari seorang pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam tertentu, Teme (bukan nama sebenarnya), 17 tahun, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat baik (dan mudah-mudahan suatu hari bisa jadi kekasih—tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa masalah yang ini) Uzumaki Naruto selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

Kenapa, kau tanya lagi? Ah, kau ini mau tahu saja. Tapi baiklah, karena hari ini Uzumaki Naruto sedang dalam mood curhat, ia akan menceritakannya.

Jadi hari ini, saat istirahat makan siang selesai, tahu kan kalau gadis-gadis itu suka sekali memanfaatkan jam makan siang untuk beberapa kegiatan khusus. Contohnya bergosip, bergosip, bergosip, dan menyatakan cinta. Dan khusus hari ini, selain bergosip mereka juga memanfaatkan jam makan siang untuk menyerahkan coklat pada orang yang mereka sukai.

Sialnya, 25% dari gadis-gadis di sekolah ini menjadikan Teme (bukan nama sebenarnya) sebagai objek cinta. Yeah, hebat bukan? Kenapa selera Naruto begitu pasaran, sama dengan selera begitu banyak orang, terlebih dengan para gadis itu!

Ah, jadi melantur.

Kembali ke topic semula. Jadi saat para gadis itu memanfaatkan jam makan siang untuk bergosip, Naruto, yang sedang menikmati cup ramennya –ya, Naruto selalu membawa 2-3 buah cup ramen ke sekolah, kalau-kalau ia lapar—dan mengeluh kalau kantin sekolah terlalu pelit dalam memberi air panas gratisan. Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, waktu gadis itu sedang bergosip Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

Teme (bukan nama sebenarnya), menerima semua cokelat pemberian gadis-gadis itu! Teme (bukan nama sebenarnya) yang terkenal dingin dan tidak suka makanan manis dan selalu menolak semua cokelat valentine itu, sekarang bersedia menerima semua hadiah itu! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang Sasuke –ups, kelepasan—sukai? Orang yang periang dan penuh semangat, yang sempat Sasuke ceritakan waktu dulu itu? Apakah Sasuke melakukan ini semua untuk kamuflase, menerima semua coklat demi satu coklat yang special, supaya orang itu tidak menyadarinya? Supaya seantero Konoha High tidak menyadarinya?

Naruto benar-benar harus berhenti membaca semua komik yaoi romantis itu. Serius.

JDUGG!!

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan frustasi. Tapi bukan salah gadis-gadis itu kalau Naruto tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia hanya takut persahabatan mereka hancur karena Sasuke jijik dengan perasaan cintanya. Jijik dengan rasa cinta sesama jenis.

"Kalau kau terus membenturkan kepala begitu, nanti kau akan semakin idiot, Dobe,"

'_Nah ini dia setannya datang,'_

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langsung ke sepasang mata kelam milik Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, 'pangeran Konoha High' sekaligus sahabat baik dan objek cinta-nya. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Teme," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil kembali menyandarkan dahi di meja.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, kemudian menyeret sebuah kursi ke depan meja Naruto. Ia duduk di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang yang jelas-jelas sedang frustasi itu, meskipun Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin penyebabnya apa.

"Kenapa? Kecewa karena tidak dapat coklat?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengejek. Naruto selalu memiliki jiwa bersaing yang tinggi kalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke sedikit berharap kalau tidak ada yang memberi Naruto cokelat tahun ini, supaya tidak ada orang lain yang menjadi saingannya dalam mendapatkan cinta sahabatnya itu.

"Enak saja," gumam Naruto dengan suara tidak jelas, karena wajahnya masih ia benamkan di lengannya di atas meja. "Aku dapat coklat kok, dari Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Shizune-sensei,"

Atas jawaban itu, Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Semua cokelat persahabatan. Hinata sudah punya Kiba, Ino sudah terlibat dalam hubungan benci-tapi-cinta dengan Shikamaru, dan semua tahu kalau Tenten masih belum bisa melupakan Neji. Sakura… sedang terlibat hubungan aneh-tapi-cinta dengan Rock Lee (Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir dengan selera sahabatnya itu) dan Shizune adalah guru mereka. Sasuke juga dapat cokelat dari sang sensei. Jadi Naruto masih aman dari serangga pengganggu yang nakal.

"Jadi kenapa?" sebelum sempat menjawab, tiga orang gadis menghampiri Sasuke

"Umm…anoo Senpai," kata gadis yang di tengah, malu-malu. Di tangannya ada sebuah bungkusan cantik, kemungkinan besar berisi cokelat.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi…

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menjawab, "Ya sudah. Kemarikan," tangannya terulur untuk menerima cokelat itu.

"Tidak boleh!" suara Naruto menggema di kelas, membuat semua orang terdiam. Sasuke memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, "A-ah, aku… aku harus pergi…"

Dan dengan itu, ia berlari keluar kelas, diringi teriakan Sasuke yang menyatakan kalau kelas akan dimulai, dan bahwa ia tidak bisa bolos karena absennya sudah mengkhawatirkan.

Naruto tidak peduli dan terus berlari. Lagipula kabarnya jam terakhir ini akan kosong karena Iruka-sensei cuti hamil –atau itulah yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei tadi pada Asuma-sensei di koridor. Padahal sih, paling juga Iruka-sensei tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur karena-umm-aktivitas melelahkan yang terlalu semangat dari Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Jadi, kenapa Naruto berakhir di toilet sekolah? Oh iya, tadi ia sedang kabur dari Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil. Jadi sekalianlah ia merenung di toilet. DUDUK termenung di salah satu bilik toilet sekolah sampai bel berbunyi.

Jenius, bukan?

Naruto menghela nafas. Sudah jam pulang, dan Sasuke pasti sudah pulang duluan saat ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit panik karena sikapnya tadi. Itu sama saja ia menunjukkan kalau ia tidak rela (dan memang sama sekali tidak rela) kalau Sasuke menerima cokelat gadis itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke menyadari perasaan Naruto padanya? Apakah Sasuke akan marah dan meninggalkannya? Memutuskan persahabatan mereka?

"Dobe,"

'_Tuh kan, bahkan aku sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya,'_ keluh Naruto dalam hati, ia menopangkan dagu di lutut.

"Dobe…" suara itu terdengar lagi.

'_Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku meratapi nasib dengan tenang? Kenapa suara Sasuke terdengar di mana-mana?' _

"DOBE!" pintu bilik kamar mandi yang ditempati Naruto terbanting membuka, mengejutkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Eh…Sasuke…" Naruto nyengir kuda melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, dan dalam hati Naruto merasa sedih. _'Tuh kan, Sasuke marah karena aku berani-berani menyukainya. Tapi perasaan ini, tidak bisa kukendalikan kan?'_

"Kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja?"

Nada suaranya dingin. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Ini dia, kemungkinan ia akan patah hati pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Di toilet.

Romatis, sungguh.

Sialan.

"Uhmm…aku… ingin buang air?"

'_Cerdas sekali, Uzumaki Naruto,'_ ia mengutuk dalam hati. Diam-diam ia melirik ke wajah Sasuke. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di sana. Datar-datar saja.

"Uh-huh. Selama 45 menit?"

Nada suara tak percaya, dan Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi, supaya lebih mantap. "Aku…diare?"

"Karena ada gadis yang memberiku coklat?"

Naruto memicingkan mata ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Tidak semuanya tentangmu, Sasuke,"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku,"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menjelaskan apa-apa padamu, dan kenapa kita membicarakan hal ini di toilet?"

"Kau yang memilih untuk pura-pura diare,"

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari bilik tersebut, membenturkan bahu mereka dengan sengaja saat ia lewat. Sasuke berbalik, menarik lengan atas Naruto ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja kalau kau cemburu," desis Sasuke. Naruto berani bersumpah ia mendengar sedikit nada pengharapan di sana, tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah terlanjur panik, sedih, dan kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," Naruto balas mendesis.

"Idiot,"

"Brengsek,"

"Naruto…"

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta.

"Tidak mau," Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Naruto. Kemungkinan akan ada bekas merah nantinya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Lima tahun memendam perasaan, dan Sasuke sudah di ambang batas.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau tadi marah karena aku menerima cokelat dari gadis itu,"

"Aku tidak marah! Aku kabur!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Baiklah, kau kabur. Kenapa?"

"Kau ini mau tahu saja urusan orang,"

"Naruto…" SAsuke memperingatkan.

"Baiklah!" Naruto mengibaskan lengan, membuat Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak suka kalau ada gadis yang menempel padamu, puas?" kata Naruto frustasi, sebelum berlari… menuju jendela.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, karena terkejut dan heran (pada titik ini, Naruto sedang memanjat jendela besar di dekat wastafel) lalu tertawa kecil. _ 'Serahkan pada Naruto untuk menyatakan cinta di toilet lalu kabur lewat jendela,' _

Sasuke menganggap itu sangat manis.

Berjalan santai menuju sang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menjejakkan kaki ke ambang jendela, Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto dan mengangkutnya dalam posisi orang mengangkut beras.

"H-hei! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

"Menggendongmu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan di koridor. Sekolah sudah sepi.

"Ini sih memanggul namanya, bukan menggendong! Turunkan aku!" Naruto meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke begitu kuat? Siapa yang dulu meyakinkan Sasuke untuk mengambil kelas judo? Oh iya, Naruto sendiri.

Sial.

"Kalau kau meronta terus, nanti kujatuhkan," Dengan satu ancaman itu, Naruto berhenti meronta. Dahinya tidak mau menjalin hubungan intim dengan lantai keramik sekolah. Tidak, terima kasih. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggantung pasrah di pundak Sasuke.

"Hentikan ini, Sasuke. Memangnya kau tidak bisa membiarkanku patah hati dengan tenang?" tanya Naruto pelan, kesedihan tersirat jelas di suaranya.

"Kenapa kau begtu yakin kalau kau patah hati?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membuka pintu kelas mereka. Kelas sudah kosong, tentunya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menurunkan Naruto dan mendudukkannya di tempat semula.

"Bukannya memang begitu?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kantong besar berisi aneka macam hadiah dan coklat, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini, kuterima karena kau bilang kau suka cokelat,"

Naruto terpana sejenak, "Kau…menerima coklat-coklat ini untuk diberikan padaku? Kenapa?" ia bertanya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Diam sejenak.

"Kau...menyukaiku?" Naruto bertanya lagi, sekedar memastikan.

"Iya, duh!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke, mengejutkan pemua berambut hitam itu.

"Untuk apa yang tadi itu?"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit!"

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

Sasuke meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan menariknya lebar-lebar. "Lain kali pakai pipimu sendiri untuk memastikan, Usuratonkachi!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu nyengir kuda, "Ehehe...maaf..."

Tapi lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Hah! Gawat!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya terheran-heran melihat Naruto mengacak-acak tasnya sendiri. Lima tahun mengenal Naruto, dan setiap hari selalu ada kejadian yang membuatnya terkejut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum sendiri. Bersama Naruto, ia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Selalu ada kejutan.

"Ini!"

SAsuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengulurkan sebuah cup ramen ke hadapannya. Tepatnya, sebuah cup ramen yang dililit pita secara berantakan. Ditilik dari warna pinknya, kemungkinan besar dicopot dari coklat valentine pemberian Sakura (Sasuke mendapat coklat persahabatan yang sama).

"Apa…ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"UHmm…" Naruto tersenyum canggung, "AKu tidak sempat membeli hadiah valentine untukmu, jadi…ummm…" mata biru pemuda itu kini terpaku ke lantai, kemungkinan besar untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Dengan tangan masih terulur, Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke tertawa.

Wajah Naruto memanas. Ia tahu memberi cup ramen sebagai hadiah valentine pada sahabat-yang-baru-saja-menjadi-kekasih-nya itu ide buruk.

"Cup ramen? Oh Tuhan, ini baru luar biasa," Sasuke masih tertawa. Naruto memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal, lalu mendekap cup ramen berpita itu di dadanya.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah, kuambil kembali saja,"

Sasuke langsung merebut cup ramen itu dari tangan Naruto. "Enak saja, ini milikku,"

"Tapi kau kan tidak mau," Naruto mencoba merebut kembali cup ramen itu, tapi Sasuke menahan tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke lebih panjang, sialan.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau,"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda itu membeku di tempat.

"Ini adalah hadiah valentine terbaik yang pernah kuterima," kata Sasuke. Dan itu benar, setidaknya ia lebih suka ramen daripada cokelat.

Kalau di tempat itu ada tomat, tomat tersebut pasti malu karena warna merahnya tersaingi oleh rona wajah Naruto. "Te-teme! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" serunya sambil menutupi bibir dengan telapak tangan.

Nyengir lebar, Sasuke mengambil tas dan menyelempangkannya ke bahu. "Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu," ujarnya cuek.

"Eeh? Apa maksudmu?"Naruto mengambil tasnya dan kantong cokelat pemberian Sasuke sebelum mengejar kekasihnya itu.

Ke-ka-sih.

Enak rasanya menyebut kata itu.

"Maksudku, seperti kedengarannya. Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu," jawab Sasuke dari koridor.

"Uuh, makanya aku tanya, apa maksudmu? Sasuke! Hey-Sasuke! Jawab dulu!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

This is it! SasuNaru Valentine Fic ala Aria~

Iya gaje emang, dan kurang tergali adegan-adegannya. Emang ditulis dengan terburu-buru, dalam keadaan kurang tidur dan frustasi. Maap…

Bagi orang yang berniat tanya soal Playtime, maap fic itu belum bisa saya apdet. Kerjaan saya lagi hectic banget, ditambah leptop yang bolak-balik hanky panky dan minta diinstall ulang. Plus, sifat perfeksionis saya yang menyebabkan chapter itu ngga kelar-kelar *percaya apa nggak, udah ada 3 versi chapter itu, dan saya belum puas juga*

Oh well… Suka, nggak suka?Feel free to speak.

** Review~**


End file.
